Playboys -english-
by AnonymousKiddo
Summary: Artemis and Orion are playing a game called 'Alias'. It's a pretty old fic, but I didn't want to change the text, because it's so nostalgic ; Comments please ;)


**Playboys**

Artemis stared at the hourglass and the flowing sand on the table. "Like a mouse ... but bigger." he thought. - Rat, he said without hesitation.  
At the other side of the table Orion grinned. - You're not as stupid as you look like, he said and tossed the card on top of the ever-growing stack of cards.  
- Then ... This is what you read all day long sitting in your booth.  
- The book, Artemis sighed in boredom. - Hopefully, one in which it explains how your kinds of fools are thrown out of the window.  
- Very clever, Orion muttered, and raised a new card. - As usual cues seem to be too easy for you, then let's try this: hcaoc si drow siht fo mynonys eht.  
Artemis slapped his forehead and thought, that a man could no longer become more stupid. - The bus, he said. - Or should I say: "sub eht"?  
Orion laughed. - Why aren't you a comedian rather than a criminal? he asked frantically tossing on his chair.  
- Therefore, the single-cell amebas like you would have something to ask, Artemis snapped. - And speaking of asking, he said and moved the pieces on the board forward. - Let me see that deck of cards you have there.  
Orion turned the hourglass upside down, and began carefully listen to Artemis.  
Artemis cleared his throat and said: - How does the song continues: "I am ..."?  
Orion thought for a moment. - "... A dork?" he said finally.  
- It's not you, cushioned seat! Fruit! Artemis said in frustration. - Fresh fruit, which we both like.  
- Holly Short? Orion teased. - At least I would be tempted to eat her! He licked theatrically his lips.  
Artemis snorted: - Holly does not relate to this in any way, even though she may be like on the description...  
- "Children's game ended on a sour moment; cool Holly Short took someone's heart" ... Orion began to sing.  
- Shut up ... Artemis fizzed. - Would you gradually answer the question?  
- Awww X3 Holly ... Orion sighed as a teenage girl after her idol.  
- "... An apple." Artemis said, and moved the card to the skipped cards' deck.  
- Oh, are you? Orion said, smiling mischievously.  
- At least I'm not such a rotten individual, Artemis remarked.  
Orion crossed his arms and seemed like a little sulking child.  
- Speaking dispute? he asked.  
- No, Artemis replied simply. - You only get on my nerves, that's all.  
- Oh, yeah ... Orion muttered.  
- Your time runs out point, my dear, Orion ... Artemis said with a grin. - I am winning! He crossed his legs. - Well, Playboy... Your move.  
Orion was close to moving, when he realized: He had spent his turn teasing Artemis.  
- Well, what's the matter? Artemis tempted. - I guess you have thought Holly too much, so you didn't notice, when this apple just rumbled you... He took an apple from the fruit platter on the table and threw it towards Orion.  
Orion grabbed the apple from flight, bit it, and said calmly: - No, no, Artemis! Do not play with food! Didn't your mother teach you the ways? Artemis shuddered. Orion was just like him.  
- Yes, Artemis replied. - She taught. But she never denied using an apple as a weapon!  
- And to your previous comment yet, Orion said. - I really am quite a playboy ... I'm pretty sure that Holly would ever fall in love with your kind of an apple-thrower. Are you a monkey or something?  
- That's right, Artemis flicked back and turned the hourglass. - And yes, she regarded me more likely than your kind of foolish comment triggerer. Are you a 5-year-old or something?  
Orion snorted. - 15-year-old, he repaired bringing the top card of the deck. - Where do you store your honey? This word should be easy for you.  
Artemis grinned. - In the bed ... he replied. - Or... krhm ... kitchen!  
Orion laughed. - I guess you did that on purpose, huh? He put the kitchen card to the side. - Kitchen slicing may be messy business tool...  
- Admittedly, crowded, Artemis chuckled. - I did not sign the claim, but ...  
- The next word, Orion said, still a little light-hearted from the recent exchange of words.  
- ...aka? Artemis said in the middle.  
- What? Orion asked a little bit stunned.  
Artemis grinned. - The next word, aka ...? he repeated.  
Orion stared at him for a moment without realizing anything, but then began to laugh. - I will not tell it to you! You're a clever little piece of shit ... he muttered. - This is what you have in your mouth.  
- And you haven't? Artemis asked.  
- YOU no longer have, if you don't stop bullying me, Orion remarked dryly.  
- Teeth, Artemis replied. - They are, I have. At least to my knowledge.  
Orion stared borely at Artemis, and said: - The hourglass sand has been completely drained...


End file.
